With the rapid development of network technology and display technology, video resolution requirement for market are getting higher and higher, especially for current popular network real-time playback, it's an important topic for relevant industry for stably providing high-resolution videos.
At present, the most commonly-used technologies are to improve resolution through interpolation or super-resolution reconstruction technology. Compared these two commonly-used technologies, the super-resolution reconstruction technology is more able to maintain original resolution while preventing clarity from declining. Current video resolution technology usually improves resolution by performing a fusion operation on low-resolution images.
However, the above technology can effectively maintain or improve the resolution of the video, but the super-resolution technology with better effect usually has higher time complexity, which means that you need more transmission time. This is not easy for transmitting videos to mobile devices, especially for real-time videos, which will be a big challenge for mobile devices.
Hence, how to provide methods and systems of reconstructing videos by using super-resolution algorithm capable of solving the abovementioned problems has become an important topic for the person skilled in the art.